Project Band
by Gunderson
Summary: Lilly, Michael, Mia, Paul, and Boris are assigned a school band project, sparks fly. MM eventually
1. A Brand New Project

A/N: Here is my new story. I do not know if this has been done before, but if it has I'm sorry. Anyhow, this is another take on how Mia and Michael could have gotton together. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even the pants that I have on, seriously, they're my school uniform pants and my parents own them. Meg Cabot owns The Princess Diaries and I think I'll keep it that way. I can go without a law suit for a couple of days.  
  
Chapter One: A Brand New Project  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I wish my life didn't suck as bad as it does. I mean seriously I have nostrils that flare every time I lie, my grandmother is satin's spawn, I don't think I even have to wear a bra, and to top it all off, my mother pregnant with my algebra teachers baby. The only highlights in my life are hanging out with Lilly and Michael. Michael is really hot so it's more than a highlight, it's one of the more fun things I do.  
  
I am so happy that Lars has the next two weeks off, because I need a break once in a while. I mean, it's not that I don't like Lars, it's just that, well, I just need some alone time, people think that I'm a total freak because, oh wait they already do, so I really don't need a break from Lars.  
  
Finally, my rides here for school. Today, Lilly and I are going to decide what to do on her next episode of her show. Lilly has this idea about taping her mom and dad's patient and then editing out their faces. I guess this will be interesting.  
  
When I got to the Moscovitz residence, Michael was waiting outside. Apparently, Lilly is settling something over the phone with Boris. Maybe, he lost his retainer again. The last time he lost his retainer, he found it in his pants. It seems that Boris is the male equivalent of Paul on The Wonder Years. I mean, how do you loose your retainer and find it in your pants? What was he doing looking for it in his pants anyhow? Yeah, okay, don't answer that.  
  
Lilly finally came out, in what seemed like a million years. She handed me a syllabus, no I'm not even kidding, about what the next weeks show will be about. Yeah, I'm so not reading this right now, I'm too busy fawning over Michael.  
  
When we got to school, I headed straight to my locker. Michael followed me because his locker is across the hall from mine. We were talking on the way, but we stopped to listen to Lana and Josh.  
  
Josh was all,"I was watching this totally awesome bloody show you know, and this totally fake brain popped out of this dudes head."  
  
And if that comment wasn't stupid enough Lana asked,"So was the brain real, baby?"  
  
Needless to say, Michael was on the ground laughing so hard he was crying. And I am not even kidding. What happened next blew me over the edge too. Judith came over to try to calm Michael down. Just as she was about to get over here, she slipped on a puddle on the floor and Josh fell on top of her. After that happened I was on the floor laughing too. Finally Michael and I calmed down, and we walked to G&T because we were stuck there all day because of some glitch in the schedule.  
  
Lilly was already there, and when we told her about what happened she cracked up. I was right about what happened this morning, Boris lost his retainer again. I finally had a chance to read the syllabus. The plan was what I said earlier, we were going to tape the Moscovitz's patients.  
  
Michael POV  
  
I think that I laughed harder than I ever have in my life before this morning. That was so hilarious, but Mia thought I was crazt at first. Not a good thing for the girl of your dreams to think about you. Not that I'll ever get Mia, she's too good for me. I'll just continue listening to my Jackson 5 Cd and feel sorry.  
  
"What are you listening to, Michael?" asked Mia.  
  
I handed her the headphones and said,"Don't laugh at me."  
  
"Are you kidding, I love The Jackson 5," said Mia smiling.  
  
"So does he," said Lilly rolling her eyes.  
  
So I took back my headphones and drowned out Lilly's obsenities with the sound of I Want you Back. Then, I tried imagining Lilly with an afro, man did that crack me up, not as bad as the Josh thing, but nonetheless it cracked me up.  
  
Mia started laughing, and I couldn't tell why at first, but then I noticed I was singing. I turned bright red and apologized, but Mia told me to keep singing and that my voice is amazing. For some reason Mr.G walked in the room. Now we have a really odd new project for G&T. Mr.G assigned us groups to start a band. Paul, Boris, Mia, Lilly, and I are in a group. Lilly is going to band manager and Mia is helping with vocals. Boris is on keyboards, Paul is on drums, and I'm on guitar. We have to come up with a concert, including an original song by the group. Paul says that we should sing Tall Drink of Water. I don't know, I have to reveal to people that I am a musical genious and that I write my own music in the same day. I don't know if I can handle.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
A/N: I love the Jackson 5. Don't ask me why. I dedicate this chapter to my friend John, the person who really made the brain comment. Sorry about the short chapter, the next chapters will be longer. 


	2. Band Practice

A/N: I can almost guarentee that I will finish this fic. I like the direction that it is going. Originally, when I started typing it, it was going to be a totally different story, but I like the way it's going right now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any songs by the Jackson 5 or the Princess Diaries. If I did, I'd actually have money. Every one else in my class talks about the $500.00 that they have in their bank account and I do not even have a bank account, sad considering I'm 15, let alone $20.00.  
  
Chapter Two: Band Practice  
  
Mia's POV  
  
We had to spend the rest of G&T figuring this whole band thing. Michael is head vocals and they decided I could handle a tambourine, that's what they think! Lilly is manager, and she doesn't mind because she loves being in charge. We have complied a list of the fifteen songs we are required to sing during the performance. They are the following:  
  
Tall Drink of Water: Michael Moscovitz Mama Told Me Not to Come: Three Dog Night I Want You Back: The Jackson 5 No Matter What: Bad Finger ABC: The Jackson 5 Old Time Rock and Roll: Bob Seger and The Silver Bullet Band Take the Long Way Home: Super Tramp Workin' my way: Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons Today is your Birthday: The Beatles Midnight Confessions: The Grass Roots Can't Buy Me Love: The Beatles The Long Run: The Eagles Stay Away: Rooney Daisy Duke: Rooney Spirit in the Sky: Norman Greenbaum  
  
Michael, Lilly, Paul, and I really made up the list. Boris is not that good with music, good music I mean. Michael is going to sing most of the songs and I'll be tambourine and back-up singer. Except for Spirit in the Sky, I'm singing that myself. I love Spirit in the Sky, but Grandmere hates it, all the more reason to like it. I think that Grandmere pretty much hates the seventies. I love the seventies, the music rules.  
  
Michael and I had to break into the music to get a set of drums, a guitar, a keyboard, two microphones, and a tambourine so that we could practice in the auditorium. We got special permission from Mr.G to practice there. Apparently, we are performing last because we are the only group with remote musical talent. Can you believe that he stuck Josh and Lana in the same group? He said that he wanted to see Michael crack up again, only he said it less bluntly than that.  
  
We started from the top and had to stop at the fifth song because we had to go and eat lunch. Michael is so cute, today he actually sat by me during lunch! It's upsetting that we only have a week to do this project, but I think we can handle it. Michael said that we should go over vocals after school because in I want you back their are some tough ones, so he is going to sing to me.  
  
I Want you back  
  
When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd But someone picked you from the bunch, one glace was all it took Now it's much too late for me to take a second look  
  
Oh baby give me one more chance (To show you that I love you) Won't you please let me back in your heart Oh darling I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby) But now since I've seen you it is on (I want you back) Oh I do now (I want you back) yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back) na na na na  
  
Trying to live without your love so long sleepless night Let me show you girl, that I know wrong from right Every street you walk on I leave tear stains on the ground Following the girl I didn't even want around  
  
Let me tell you now oh, baby all I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you) Won't you please let me back in your heart Oh darling I was blind to let you go (Let you go baby) But now since I've seen you it is on  
  
All I want All I need All I want All I need  
  
Oh, just one more chance To show you that I love you Baby baby baby baby baby baby (I want you back) Forget what happened then (I want you back) And let me live again  
  
Oh baby, I was blind to let you go But Now since I've seen you it is on (I want you back) Spare me of this cost (I want you back) Give me back what I lost  
  
Oh, baby give me one more chance I'd show you that I love you Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh! I want you back I want you back  
  
When he sang that, it was like he knew someone he felt this way about. Probably Judith Gershner, because Judith is always hitting on him and Judith isn't hideous like me. I love that song, it's just so cute. What happened to Michael Jackson, he turned into a messed up play-doh accident. It's creepy. I mean, he was really cute when he was younger, and some of his best songs were with the Jackson 5.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia listened really intently when I was singing that song and she thought I sang it really well. Mia had this dazed look in her eyes we wlked back to our lockers, but I have no time to think about that, I have a concert to think about. Planning a concert is hard work. Plus, I am going to reveal to Mia that I like her. I'm going to sing, I want you back to her, and then she'll know the truth.  
  
A/N: Sorry Michaels POV is so short, I couldn't think of anything else to type for it. Anyways, this story is only going to be five chapters long. I have no patience for things that take too long. I dedicate this chapter to Sam, who wears pull ups. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Yeah, that's enough. Read and Review. Be patient with my slow updating, I don't have alot of time to type the chapters that I write. 


End file.
